Wolfen Wood
Summary Wolfen Wood is the third location you can reach. It is markedly more dangerous than earlier areas, with a wide range of enemy levels, and scaling that is less dependent on your own level. Here you meet the lycans and felines, somewhat stronger pawns than kobolds, and can recruit up to three more Followers. Lore The Lycan tribe have a nearby town which is thoroughly under bluescale control, but much of their population lives scattered in the much more rural Wolfen Wood where they can hunt and chop wood for export. The Lycans are a heavily hierarchical society of anthropomorphic wolf people who nearly always answer to an 'alpha' above them. Their sexual mores allow for an individual to freely and mutually choose a 'love-mate', essentially a spouse; otherwise the only sex that is not considered immoral is an alpha enjoying their subordinates. Large bluescales make use of the open sky to patrol the area for threats to their reign, such as any other dragons, and to subtly reinforce the fact of their rule. The Feline tribe have no real home to speak of, but wander about as individuals or small groups, both here and elsewhere. They have a reputation for sexual indiscretion, particularly for tempting others into violating their wedding vows, but are otherwise considered largely harmless if undependable. Their curiosity frequently drives them to move on, often with little notice. Notable Dangers Bluescale Patrollers Bluescale Patrollers search the area periodically. After enough time-consuming actions in the area you will get a notice that you detect their presence. After that, a few more 'hours' will trigger the resolution of their search: if you are in Wolfen Wood (even sleeping) you will be attacked. Bluescales can fly, so you can't fly away from them. The first one you meet will be level 100, well above the level of other threats at this location. Every one you kill increases the level of future patrollers by an additional 10, as stronger dragons are assigned to the dangerous area. These are your mortal enemies. They are not afraid of you. They will not negotiate. The only way to end the encounter with both of you alive is to finish them with nonlethal damage. (If you do, there is a sex scene available for each gender.) Ogres Ogres are level 20-30, regardless of player level, meaning they can hit rather hard when you first arrive in the woods. The key to fighting ogres is that they have the most blatant Tells of all and have almost no chance of giving a false tell. There is some risk from a first-round hit, unless you use Lightning (which beats both Attack and Overpower), after which you should be able to reliably avoid damage by reading their tells and using moves that beat theirs. Local Actions Rest at cabin - After you deal with Jillian, you can use her cabin as a mostly safe place to rest. If a bluescale patroller is patrolling the area, it will interrupt your rest and try to kill you. If it begins its patrol while you are resting, you will be awakened and fail to rest/save, but have a chance to escape the area. Otherwise, you will recover and save, the same as you can in the Dragonbone Cave. Build/Visit base - After you deal with Jillian, you can build Hunter's Garden around her cabin, allowing an additional base location. Chop Wood - You can learn Woodcutting by devouring or enslaving a lycan. You will only be able to cut wood if you have pawns with you that have the proper equipment (either equipped or in your inventory). Chopping wood progresses time by one hour, and you may encounter an enemy lycan. Adjacent Locations Kobold Warren - You can always return to the previous area. Shadow Woods - After reaching level 20, you can enter the Shadow Woods where the Worgs dwell among the bleakwood. This area is key to crafting Silver tier weapons/armor. Old Road - After reaching level 25, you will randomly discover the Old Road and gain the ability to travel there. The first time you travel there, you will be thrust into a mass combat with 16 enemies, a mix of Lycans and Wolves. Afterwards, you will encounter mass combats elsewhere throughout the game. Further exploration of the Old Road will commonly involve mass combats, though not always as large of enemy forces. Explore Effects Periodic Effects Category:Location